Calvin
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Calvin† lebte zuletzt im Zoo Ostrava im Osten von Tschechien. Leben in Amerika Calvin wurde am 11.08.1986 im Zoo von Calgary (Provinz Alberta) in Kanada geboren, wo er zunächst den Namen ChandaZookeepers find it hard to say goodbye to beloved elephants, auf www.calgaryherald.com erhielt. Seine Eltern sind der Bulle Bandara† (bereits verstorben) und die Kuh Kamala, die mit seiner Schwester Maharani bis Mai 2014 dort lebte und dann mit ihr in den Smithsonian Zoo in Washington DC (USA) umzog. Am 04.03.1989 wurde er an den Park African Lion Safari nach Cambridge (Ontario) abgegeben und kam bereits dort mit zunehmendem Alter neben anderen Bullen als erfolgreicher Zuchtbulle zum Einsatz. Fünf inzwischen herangewachsene Bullkälber von ihm (auch auf künstlichem Wege) leben derzeit in drei verschiedenen Zoos in Kanada und den USA. Leben in Europa 'Zuchtbulle in Hannover' Am 16.03.2000 kam Calvin+ dann in den Zoo Hannover, wo er acht Jahre blieb. Am Ende dieser Zeit war auch der dort ursprünglich als Jungbulle bereits gehaltene Bulle Nikolai wieder in Hannover, der inzwischen Calvin'''s† Töchter Califa und Farina erfolgreich gedeckt hat. Es wurden also dort zwei Bullen nebeneinander gehalten, eine Situation, die '''Calvin dann auch in Leipzig vorfinden sollte. Calvin† musste Hannover verlassen, damit Inzucht mit seinen Töchtern vermieden wird. 'Auf Durchreise in Leipzig' Am 11.09.2008 reiste Calvin† in den Zoo Leipzig, wo er für Nachwuchs sorgen sollte, dabei aber in Auseinandersetzung mit Saida geriet und einer Beinbehinderung wegen unterlag. Er wurde neben dem dortigen Bullen Mekong gehalten, der nur ein Kalb in Leipzig gezeugt hat und wie Calvin am Ende des Jahres den Zoo verließ und nach Tschechien reiste. In Leipzig hat es wohl verschiedene, aber letztlich folgenlose Deckversuche von Calvin† gegeben. 'Zuchtbulle in Ostrava' Calvin† reiste dann am 12.5.2009 weiter nach Ostrava, wo er im dortigen Zoo seinen eigentlichen Bestimmungsort fand. Im Zoo Ostrava hat er inzwischen dafür gesorgt, dass die dortigen Kühe Johti und Vishesh, Mutter und Tochter, Kälber geboren haben. Seine Tochter Rashmi von Johti überlebte, sein Sohn Sethi† starb mit nicht einmal zwei Monaten. Weitere Fortpflanzungsversuche gab es mit der Kuh Delhi im Zoo Ústí nad Labem (ebenfalls in Tschechien), die mit seinem Sperma zweimal erfolglos künstlich befruchtet wurde, nachdem sie 2004 auf eben diese Weise ein Bullkalb tot geboren hatte. Mitte März 2014 wurde Calvin† erneut Sperma abgenommen, das für eine Trächtigkeit bei der im schwedischen Zoo Kolmården lebenden Saonoi führen sollStane se sloní samec Calvin popatnácté otcem?, auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. Seine Tochter Sumitra†, die im Februar 2014 geboren wurde (Mutter Vishesh, erlag leider 2 Jahre später dem Herpesvirus. Am 08.07.2017 wurde mehr als 1,5 Jahre nach seinem Tod sein letzter Nachwuchs geboren. Vishesh brachte den gesunden Bullen Chandru zur Welt. Beschreibung Calvin brachte ca. 4,5 Tonnen auf die Waage. Er war stoßzahnlos und hat ein deformiertes, überlanges Vorderbein. Nachkommen Insgesamt wurde Calvin vierzehnmal Vater, und zwar von: #'Samson', männlich, geboren am 04.05.1998 in African Lion Safari, Cambridge (Ontario), Kanada (Mutter: Kitty†), ab 2018 im Portland Zoo in Oregon und zuvor im Rio Grande Zoo, Albuquerque (New Mexico), USA, wo er auf künstlichem Wege Vater einer Tochter namens Jazmine wurde, sowie am 4.Mai 2018 von Thorn, auch von Bowie ist er auf künstlichen Wege Vater geworden. Seine Mutter Kitty† ist auch die Mutter von Nikolai, dem Calvin† zweimal im Zoo Hannover für längere Zeit begegnete, #Annie†, weiblich, geboren am 30.07.1998 in Have Trunk Will Travel, Perris (Kalifornien), USA (Mutter: Tess), gestorben am 22.03.1999, nicht einmal ein Jahr alt, aus unbekannten Gründen, #Amos†, männlich, geboren am 21.08.1998 in Have Trunk Will Travel, Perris (Kalifornien), USA (Mutter: Becky), gestorben am 08.08.2002 wegen verdrehter Eingeweide im Alter von vier Jahren, #'Albert', männlich, geboren am 29.11.1998 in African Lion Safari, Cambridge (Ontario), Kanada (Mutter: Lilly), heute im Rio Grande Zoo, Albuquerque (New Mexico), USA, dort ist er am 2.9.2009 Vater mittels künstl. Befruchtung von Daizy† geworden. #'George', männlich, geboren am 21.10.1999 in African Lion Safari, Cambridge (Ontario), Kanada (Mutter: Phoebe), lebt heute noch dort, #'Johnson', männlich, geboren am 29.04.2001 in African Lion Safari, Cambridge (Ontario), Kanada (Mutter: Kitty†), jetzt Zuchtbulle, Vater der dort geborenen Nellie, Hannah, Gigi, Anna May, Rose, Luna und Onyx. #'Kandula', männlich, geboren nach künstlicher Befruchtung am 25.11.2001 im Zoo Washington (DC), USA (Mutter: Shanthi), lebt heute im Oklahoma City Zoo, #'Califa', weiblich, geboren am 02.02.2003 im Zoo Hannover (Mutter: Manari), lebt heute noch dort; am 25.07.2010 hat sie ein Bulkalb geboren, dessen Vater Nikolai ist und das später den Namen Felix erhielt, #'Farina', weiblich, geboren am 20.03.2003 im Zoo Hannover (Mutter: Khaing Hnin Hnin), lebt heute im belgischen Pairi Daiza. Am 11.05.2010 hat sie ein Bullkalb namens Nuka geboren, Vater ist der Bulle Nikolai. Weiterer Nachwuchs desselben Paares folgte 2012 mit Amithi und auch 2015 mit Nang Faa; #'Tarak', männlich, geboren am 28.10.2005 im Zoo Hannover (Mutter: Khaing Hnin Hnin). Er wurde im Juni 2010 an den Zoo Heidelberg abgegeben, wo er mit Gandhi, Ludwig und Khin Yadanar Min in einer Jungbullengruppe lebt; #'Shanti', männlich, geboren am 06.05.2008 im Zoo Hannover (Mutter: Khaing Hnin Hnin), lebt seit dem 23.05.2013 im Zoo Osnabrück. #Sethi†, männlich, geboren am 11.03.2011 im Zoo Ostrava, von schwacher Kondition, gestorben ebenda am 06.05.2011 (Mutter: Vishesh). #'Rashmi', weiblich, geboren am 12.04.2011 im Zoo Ostrava (Mutter: Johti). #Sumitra†, weiblich, geboren am 04.02.2014 im Zoo Ostrava (Mutter: Vishesh), dort auch gestorben am 23.01.2016. #'Chandru', männlich, geboren am 08.07.2017 im Zoo Ostrava (Mutter: Vishesh). Mit den Kindeskindern Daizy† (Tochter von Albert, verstorben), Nuka (Sohn von Farina, lebt in Ungarn), Felix (Sohn von Califa, lebt auch in Ungarn), Amithi, Nang Faa und Luna (Töchter von Farina, leben in Pairi Daiza Belgien), Yumi und Jenny (Töchter von Califa, leben in Hannover), Jazmine (Samsons Tochter), Bowie und Thorn zwei Söhne von Samson in den USA, Nellie, Hannah, Gigi, Anna May, Rose, Luna und Onyx (6 Töchter und ein Sohn von Johnson in Kanada) war Calvin auch vielfacher Großvater. Somit gibt es mindestens siebzehn lebende Enkel von Calvin†. Obwohl Calvin† als Sri-Lanka-Bulle kein Tusker war, so haben doch mindestens fünf seiner acht lebenden Söhne schöne Stoßzähne. Nur der in Washington geborene Kandula sowie Tarak in Heidelberg blieben ohne gut sichtbaren Stoßzahn. Der jüngste Chandru ist erst gut ein Jahr alt. Zwei seiner Enkeltöchter heißen jeweils Luna. Die eine Luna wurde 2018 in Kanada geboren und am 8.6.2019 wurde in Belgien auf Pairi Daiza die zweite Luna geboren. Aufenthaltsorte #11.08.1986 bis 04.03.1989 Calgary (Kanada, Provinz Alberta), Zoo #04.03.1989 bis 16.03.2000 Cambridge (Kanada, Provinz Ontario), African Lion Safari #16.03.2000 bis 11.09.2009 Hannover (Deutschland), Zoo #11.09.2008 bis 12.05.2009 Leipzig (Deutschland), Zoo #12.05.2009 bis 22.10.2015 Ostrava (Tschechien), Zoo. Tod Wegen der Schwächung und Krümmung seines linken Vorderbeins aufgrund einer Infektion in jungen Jahren belastete Calvin† verstärkt das rechte Vorderbein, was dort zu Überlastung und Abzessen führte. Mit zunehmendem Krankheitsverlauf wurde eine intensivere Behandlung notwendig, die Calvin† jedoch verweigerte. Daher kam er im August 2015 unter Vollnarkose und wurde von auswärtigen Spezalisten intensiv auf seinen Gesundheitszustand und seine Reproduktionsfähigkeiten hin untersucht. Außerdem wurde eine Wundbehandlung eines großen Abzesses vorgenommen. Dennoch blieb der Gesundheitszustand von Calvin† trotz erfolgter Behandlung kritisch. So wurde im Herbst 2015 entschieden, Calvin† einschläfern zu lassen, da für seine Situation keine Besserung in Sicht war. Calvins† Haut wurde dem Schlesischen Landesmuseum überlassen, das diese präparierte und im Atrium des Historischen Ausstellungsgebäudes in Opava für die ausgestellte Nachbildung eines Asiatischen Elefanten verwendete. Weblinks *Porträts der Elefanten im Zoo Ostrava auf www.choboti.cz *Eintrag in der Elefantendatenbank www.elephant.se mit Foto *Bericht über die Abreise aus Leipzig nach Ostrava *Zdravotní stav sloního samce se zhoršil, musel být utracen, Mitteilung des Zoos zum Tod Calvins auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz. *Zoo Ostrava musela dát utratit slona, měl vážně nemocnou nohu, Bericht zu Calvins Tod auf magazin.ceskenoviny.cz. *Calvin had health problems due to leg infection, englischsprachiger Bericht zu Calvins Tod auf www.praguepost.com. *Ostravský slon Calvin má nový domov, je jím Slezské muzeum, Bericht zu Calvins "Nachleben" im Schlesischen Landesmuseum Opava auf www.novinky.cz. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo Hannover Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Zoo Ostrava Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Verstorben